Ten Long Years
by limea delta
Summary: Prosper returns after 10 years... ProsperScipio SLASH


My first _Thief Lord _fanfic. Hope you enjoy. I did mean it to be longer but I couldn't seem to go on so here it is.

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

"Scipio?"

Prosper had returned to Venice only a week earlier. He didn't really understand why… a childhood calling… or a desire to see someone? Once he and Scipio had ridden on the Merry-go-round of the Merciful Sisters that fateful night and he had gained legal custody of his younger brother, they left Venice. Prosper needed a way to bring money into their small family and Venice didn't seem to be the place to find it. Bo objected in a big way but even he understood what was going on. However, it wasn't the merry-go-round ride which he remembered in clearest detail… it was their last night together. Just he and Scip.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Prop, you want to go on the roof one last time?"_

"_Scip! Aren't we a little too old for that?"_

_Scipio laughed. "Never? Am I not the Thief Lord, ruler of the night and shadows… or are you so quick to forget?"_

_It was Prospers turn to laugh. "Ruler of the night and shadows? Ha, you never stole anything except from your father and he never noticed until you took those damn blasted sugar tongs. And no," at this point his voice dropped down to a whisper, "I will never forget. Not one moment, from the night you found Bo and I in that alleyway to tonight," and the two young men just stood there, looking at each other for a long moment. Then Scipio gave a shiver and asked, "So are you coming?"_

"_OK, for old time's sake but if we fall through Ida's roof, the blames entirely on you!"  
Scipio laughed again, a laugh that still sounded childlike, "Fine!"_

_And the two of them strode out of the room and up the stairs, heading towards the attic. Scipio gave Prosper a leg up through the window he dropped through so long ago and seconds later he followed. Beside the window there was a flat platform. In the moonlight, it almost seemed to glitter, as if waiting for them. There they sat, looking over the city… their city._

_Suddenly Prosper felt Scipio's hand on his. As the other man threaded his finger's through his, he complied, not looking at his companion._

"_Prop?"_

_Prosper looked across at his friend. Scipio swallowed nervously and then, as if a bubble had popped inside him, it all came flooding out. "Please don't leave me Prop! I can't bear it knowing that I may never see you again, after all that we've been through. But it probably isn't just that." At this point, Scipio was pacing up and down the platform. "No Prosper. The thing is that I love you."_

_Prosper's jaw dropped… literally but Scipio paid no attention._

"_I guess I have always loved you. Well, not in the alleyway when we first met. I was intrigued certainly but later on I felt things that I thought weren't possible. When you and Hornet were together… ugh! Just be happy that I was a boy then."_

_Scipio was still pacing and getting dangerously close to the edge._

"_Scip!" Prosper cried, jumping up and pulling the young man into safety… unintentionally into his arms. Scipio looked into Prosper's eyes, a gaze which took his breath away as he slowly lent in and gently kissed him._

_They broke away, Prosper's eyes were as wide as saucers. Scipio smiled. "Thanks for saving me and… I really do love you."_

"_I know. I love you too," Prosper replied, grinning._

_A couple of minutes later, Scipio was sitting cross-legged with Prosper's head in his lap. "So? Will you stay?" Scipio asked, looking down at his new lover._

_Prosper sighed. "Scip, you know I want to stay…so does Bo. And now you… well, I hardly have the will to leave."_

"_So you will stay?" Scipio's eyes lighting up in hope._

"_You know I can't. You know as well as I do that there is no work for me here. Your good with boats so you have a future here. Plus, there is Barbarosa's shop to look after but me… there is nothing. I want to stay but I have to think of Bo. New York is where there are jobs, money… a life for me."_

_Scipio couldn't conceal the tears in his eyes. Prosper brushed them away with his fingers before running his hands through the young man's hair, "But I will come back… one day. Once Bo and I are settled and we are comfortable… I will return to Venice and to you."_

"_You'll forget-"_

"_I have already said that I will never forget the Thief Lord… Scipio, I will never forget you nor Venice. And I promise I will come back." Prosper lent up and kissed Scipio._

_Scipio gave a watery smile. "You promise?"_

"_On my life."_

_Scipio laughed gently, even if he didn't entirely believe the young man's words._

"Scipio?" Prosper cried. A tall man turned around ahead of him- a tall man with lanky black hair and a long black overcoat. It was unmistakeable. "Scipio!" Prosper cried, springing forward.

"Prosper?" Scipio whispered, before a pair of strong arms wrapped around his neck and a pair of lips came crashing down on his.

Eventually they broke apart. "Prosper?" Scipio whispered again, looking at the young man in front of him.

"Yes!" Prosper laughed, "Yes! It's me, Scip!"

"You came back…" Scipio muttered, still in shock.

"I promised didn't I?"

"Yes, you did… Come over here," he said as he pulled Prosper into a deserted alleyway. There he lent against the cold stones, still trying to grasp the concept that Prosper had returned. Prosper's grin faded. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Scipio looked up into Prosper's chocolate eyes. "Happy?" he asked, before laughing, "Happy? God Prop. It's been ten years… ten long years. I thought you had forgotten me."

"Me? Forget? Never! I have thought about you everyday these past ten years."

"And I about you."

Prosper smiled and walked closer but he was met half way. Scipio pulled him into his arms. "God, Prop… I missed you so much."

* * *

The two men walked back to Scipio's flat. "Nice place," Prosper exclaimed, looking around at the expensive apartment, "Business going well with Victor?"

Scipio looked down, "Now it's just me."

"What?"

"Prop, Victor died a couple of years ago. He left everything to me."

Prosper sat down on to the red leather lounge. "How-"

"Heart attack."

"Oh God… What about Ida?"

"She's still here and Hornet is looking after her. I don't really see them anymore. Ida seems to partly blame me on what happened. Even though Victor had me, he still did a lot of field work, snooping around and stuff. I tried to get him to give the jobs to me but he loved his work. I should've tried harder. Anyway, the strain got too much after a while. He died in his sleep."

"I wish I was here."

"Me too."

"How is Hornet?"

Scipio looked down at the ground again. "Umm, I don't really know actually. You see, when you left, Hornet and I became really close. I guess we were both missing you. And one night… we sort of…"  
"I don't want to hear."

"I'm sorry Prop. I was really messed up. We had a couple of drinks and it just happened. But it's over now, really. She started acting really clingy so I pushed her away. She asked what was wrong so I told her about you. I never saw her again. That was three years ago now."

Silence.

"Prop?"

"She's like my sister."

"I know. But I knew that if it got any more serious, I would never be able to face you again. I'm so sorry." Scipio looked down at the ground. He didn't know what else to say. Years seemed to pass before a hand cupped his chin and lifted his face so his eyes met chocolate brown ones.

"It's ok," Prosper whispered before gently kissing the older man.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review!!! 


End file.
